Look at What, or Should I say Who, I Found
by I-am-not-a-doll
Summary: Day by day things get weirder on the ground. But when Clarke and Bellamy find an abandoned infant, you really cant get any more crazy. Their quick willingness to adopt it into the 100 makes it easy for rumors to sprout, and with the similarities? Who blames them. Rated T for now, may change later to M.


Look what i found

A/N PLEASE READ THIS!

Okay, so the life situation here is that the 100 have communication with the ark, they have lived on the ground for about 5 almost 6 months now, the ark had been fixed around 2 months in, I dont know how, info is classified, everything happened as normal, Clarke and Finn, fight with Dax, Murphy's get away, shooting the chancellor, what changes is the arrangement between the grounders and the 100, its kinda like "stay on your side of the river I'll stay on mine. We'll trade goods either monthly or as necessary. Get it? No? Well I tired. Happy reading.

It was technically a normal day. Or what anyone can consider a normal day when you live on a radiation soaked planet. Over all though, normal.

Clarke had finished work in the med bay, assuming that now that the sun was starting to go down, the 100 would relax with their over rambunctious tendency.

She cleaned her hands in an extra pool of water, ridding herself of the blood under her nail from having to stitch up a kid name Rory, who apparently forgot that knives can cut you.

She thought of what she had to do. Probably talk to the ark because it had been a while.

They had fixed the problem with it, in some fluke miracle. It was all a matter of when they wanted to come down now. Which took more preparation then Clarke thought necessary. She pushed it out of her mind. Clarke was brushing her hands on her pants to dry them when the familiar figure of Bellamy approached.

"Up for a little adventure?" Bellamy asked. Tossing her a medal cylinder.

"Whats this?" She asked questioningly.

"Beans or something, scouts found a cabin a little while West, was going to throw a few people together to check it out, figured you'd want in."

Clarke nodded in understanding.

"Is it necessary to leave tonight though? It's Starting to get dark." She said looking at the sun, which was almost about to set.

"Normally I'd agree with you princess, but theres a patrol by the area anyway, and we still got a while before it goes pitch black, so I don't see why not."

Clarke tossed the can back at him. "I'll meet you at the gate then." And strode off.

The treck really wasn't that bad, even for at night. It was cool out, but not terrible, and Monroe and Caleb where chatting amongst themselves, leaving Bellamy for her to talk to.

Clarke got along with Bellamy. Or now she did anyway. When they first landed on the ground things were messy. They weren't especially good at getting along, and with their natural leadership it was easy to butt head and fight. At four months later though, and their cooperation was impeccable. Although Clarkes friendship with Bellamy was strange, it could be said that they had a understanding. Their co-leadership forcing their synched cooperation.

They still fought, but it was always necessary, and was there in order to keep the balance.

By the time they had reached the cabin, their trek had hit the hour mark.

The cabin was run down and old, not of much interest from the outside. But when they entered, upon digging through boxes, they found some old toys, food cans, and blankets.

Caleb and Monroe had been directed to continue looking in the cabin. While Clarke and Bellamy scouted the outside.

They they traveled another 10 minutes or so from the cabin, seeing what else they could find, when Clarke made them stop.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. Straining her ears to pick up on the wails.

Bellamy nodded. And simultaneously they headed into the direction of the noise, unsure of what they'd find.

Clarke was still having trouble distinguishing the sound, but Bellamy on the other hand, suddenly seemed like he was losing his mind with realization.

His moves became sporadic as he searched the area for the location of the sound.

Clarke stood in her spot. "What the hell are you freaking out about?"

"It's a kid Clarke! Like a baby or something!" Bellamy muttered something else under his breath but Clarke didn't catch it. Instead, she trusted her partners judgment and began looking with as much intent as he was.

"Where, where!" Bellamy would curse to himself. But it wasn't Bellamy, despite his intense looking who found the child. Or baby really.

Clarke did, and she stood frozen at the site. She called Bellamy over.

When they found him, he was just barley wrapped in a cloth soaked in someones blood, a failed effort to keep him warm. His small body barley distinguishable amongst the roots and the tree that cradled his delicate form, and if it wasn't for the quiet wails that his tiny lungs let out, they never would've found him.

Bellamy was the first to set out to pick up the infant. Cradling it with tender care, like he had done it before. Clarke never really held babys. But seeing the site made her want to. Made her long to.

It was heart breaking really.

But right now Clarke pushed down the maternal feeling she got from the scenario and went into doctor mode.

"Bellamy, we need to get back to the cabin, now," her words weren't argued as both of them briskly made their way back to the small hut they had found before.

Monroe and Caleb where ignored when they first arrived, booming about the goods they found. Instead Clarke ordered for their water, and all the blankets they found. After the other teens had digested the situation, seeing the small bundle in Bellamys arms, they did as they were told.

Bellamy laid the infant down on the blankets and although he didn't back away, he made room for Clarke to do her work.

Although the baby had been determined to be filthy, soiled, there was no real external damage done, other then a small graze along the ear.

But the child was so young, blood from birth still clung to the infants chubby outer form.

As of now though, he was wrapped in a blanket found, and carried by Bellamy. Though Clarke still wanted to be the one holding him.

When they entered camp, Clarke and Bellamy went straight in through to the drop ship. Where actual lighting was.

Although reluctant at first, Clarke convinced Bellamy to hand the child over where they sat.

The babe really was beautiful. It's skin that slightly lighter newborn tone, though it would probably get darker as he grew, and his hair was a wonderful chocolate brown. But her favorite thing was probably his eyes. They weren't quite like hers, but instead where a dark bluish grey color. Although they were shut now the memory imprinted in her brain, the large orbs looking at her. Her heart just kept breaking.

"Who leaves a newborn for dead?" Clarke asked to no one except for maybe Bellamy sitting across from her.

There was a pause, a silence that stretched across the bottom of the drop ship, because they were the only two there. Or should she say three.

"He'll be hungry..." Bellamy said. Then proceeded to look at her expectantly.

Clarke lifted an eye brow. "What?" She asked.

Bellamy looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Can't you just, you know, let him suck on it?" He asked, placing a hand on his chest, mirroring where her breasts would be.

Clarke sighed heavily. "It doesn't exactly work that way" she supplied.

"Thats what my mother did for Octavia" Bellamy protested.

"That may be true but I wasn't pregnant, I cant just, you know, lactate any time there's an infant around...woman don't work like that, I'd have to trick my body into it, and it takes time, months even."

Bellamy frowned in understanding. Not taking his eyes of the infant.

"How do we feed him then?" He asked.

Clarke thought for a moment, unsure. The babe probably hadn't eaten in hours, if at all. The silence dragged on for a bit until she came up with her best option. "Get Monty"

And like that he was on his way. For the second time today not challenging her authority.

Monty was in there a few minutes later, Clarke was standing up at this point, naturally holding the child in her arms. "I need to know what plants are rich it what vitamins, and then I need them turned into a lukewarm tea as soon as possible."

If Monty was surprised by the child he didn't let it show, instead nodding and complying with her request.

It took all of 20 minutes to create something the baby could drink. Enough to last through the night. And although she may not have held babies, her training as a doctor let her know what vitamins where needed, how warm it should be, how much, and other crucial things.

Bellamy didn't interrupt, but he lingered around with ease.

Although it concerned her, the only method they had to feeding the boy was to make a hole in the bottom corner of a cup, and let the child suckle. They'd come up with a better solution tomorrow.

Clarke didn't sleep much. The child needed to be fed regularly. And even with Bellamys assistance she found herself naturally waking up at the childs sounds. Probably because they shifted who's arms he slept in.

They didn't have a bed for him, that was another thing.

By the time morning hit, they were both exhausted.

Neither of them slept much, focusing on the task at hand.

But even when morning hit neither really moved. The baby had eaten, it wouldn't need any formula or whatever oh want to call it, for a while.

They had to get back to their duties though. That became obvious when someone entered the drop ship clutching their hand in agony.

Clarke passed the baby to bellamy.

"Duty calls" she said, going on to take care of the mallet crushed figures of Rory. Kid couldn't catch a break could he?

Taking care of a couple of broken figures wasn't a problem for Clarke.

She finished swiftly and headed back outside to find Bellamy and wherever he took the baby.

She found Bellamy after what looked likie an angered Octavia excite her brothers tent-cabin. He was still holding the baby. "What?" She asked. Looking at his perplexed face. "Nothing, just take Achilles, I'll explain later."

Clarke was perflexed now too, "Achilus?" She asked, taking the infant.

"Achilles" Bellamy corrected. "In means warrior in Greek."

Clarke gave him the 'are you kidding me look'

"That is by no means his name" she stated.

"Ya, it doesn't roll of the tongue like I expected. I'll think of something though." He said starting to walk off.

Clarke caught up to him.

"You'll think of something?" She asked rhetorically.

"He cant go without a name princess"

"I agree on that, but at least let me agree on what it is!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "What makes you think you should have final say?"

"I found him first"

"Well I held him first"

"We'll I have maternal instincts"

"I have experience with babies"

"And I have doctor experience, and as you seemed to point out so graciously last night, boobs!"

Clarke shifted the infant in her arms and rested him against her chest.

"Just let me pick a name princess"

"Why?"

"Because I named Octavia and obviously did an amazing job"

"Then you should let me name him and do an amazing job"

Bellamy just groaned.

"You do what you needed to do Bell, but we're agreeing on the name, whether you like it or not.

Throughout the day, Clarke got a lot of quizzical looks while holding the baby. What she got even more of though was looks of realization, which confused her, and even more then that was name suggestions.

Everyone seemed to have an idea of what the baby should be named, and no one hesitated giving their suggestions, all wanting to be the one to come up with a name.

"James"

"Zero"

"Ralph"

"Sypherous"

Miller had suggested the name Nathan, and it wasn't a bad name, until she remembered that his name was Nathan.

A lot of people suggested their name actually. So many names.

Bellamy had approached her with a few other names, including Alexander, after Alexander the great, and Anther, which just sounded cool. Clarke wasn't a fan of either.

Octavia even approached her with a name to though.

It had happened when Clarke was sitting in her tent, she was changing the baby from his soiled linen when Octavia asked to enter.

"Come in"

And Octavia did. She also gave one of those knowing smiles that was mentioned earlier. She let Clarke finish before she spoke again.

"Can I hold him?" Clarke nodded, delicately handing the babe over.

The girls sat on Clarkes makeshift bed, a collection of furs. Octavia swaying the infant lightly back and forth.

"You know, I've got a name suggestion for you" Octavia began,

"Now don't just think I'm narcissistic for suggesting it, I picked it because it's one of the few words I remember in Greek and it means adored"

Clarke nodded. "Alright, lets hear then."

"Tavvi"

Clarke nodded. "The spelling similar to your name, but it has a nice ring to it, I'll ask Bellamy what he thinks though"

Octavia smirked. "If you're intending to come to a decision with him that name wont work."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, but Octavia changed the topic before she could ask.

"You're pretty good at being a mom Clarke, I just wish you and Bellamy would have told me about the little guy sooner." Octavia said handing the baby back over.

"We got into the gate pretty late last night, figured that he'd be his own news so why bother."

Octavia gave a whole hearted laugh. "You know what I mean, now go find Bellamy and come up with a name before next year"

Wait, know what you mean?

The day had gotten later and Clarke was barking orders around the fire while holding the baby.

"And you two can go collect more water-"

A group of people sat with her by the fire, consisting of Monty, Finn, Jasper, Raven, Monroe, and a few others.

Finn looked hourly at her and the baby horrified and sad, but bit didn't stop him from suggesting a name,

"What about Onofre? It means fighter of peace, or so I've read."

Clarke shook her head no. Raven chuckled. "You could stick with the bird trend, you know, like Crow, or Falcon" Clarke shook her head again.

"All of you want the kid conected with you in some way, I swear" she rolled her eyes. Just then Jasper got reily excited, "oh, oh, how about this!" Everyone was focused on him.

"Humphrey"

"Aw no"

"Really?"

"Come on"

The collection of disproved shouts orbited around.

Jasper looked offended, but Clarke just laughed.

"I don't think so" she said.

Monty then cleared his throat, "what about Pasque?" Clarke liked that name. "Whats it mean?" She asked. "Well Pasque is a type of flower that-" Suddenly Bellamys voice boomed interrupting. "We are not naming him after a flower." Bellamy stated. "Here, pass me Adonis"

"We are not naming him Adonis!" Clarke stated.

"And whats wrong with the name Adonis!"

"I dont like it and we have to agree Bellamy!" She said passing the baby over, who began to cry at the new found ruckus.

A collection of oo's took over the crowd at Clarkes response.

Bellamy sighed, stepping closer, so their conversation was a bit more to themselves. "Can we not, do this here?" He asked, tilting his head in the direction of his tent.

Clarke nodded, following after him.

There was a collection of shouts whistles, some one even saying "Bellamy's in the dog house tonight"

When they were in Bellamys Cabin tent, she realized an extra pile of blankets where set up, and Bellamy laid him down on them like a bed. He then down with Clarke on his personal collection of furs.

"Andres"

"No"

"Anthony"

"No"

"Allen"

"why are you so fixated on names that start with A?!"

Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck, something between a blush and scowl on his face. "It's for good luck" He said, hands now in his lap, looking more at baby resting in the pile of furs then Clarke.

"Good luck how?"

Bellamy shifted his jaw back and forth a few times before speaking.

"A, B, C" he said, pointing at the infant, then himself, then Clarke.

She didn't quite get what he was talking about at first. A puzzled look across her features. Before she could dwell on it, he explained. "Our names, they line up with the alphabet. Since we're taking care of him, I think it'd be good luck"

Clarke just stared at him, then back down to the baby boh resting peacefully in the blankets.

"I know, it's weird, but-"

"Okay" Clarke agreed.

Bellamy sat there silent for a moment. "Really?" He asked.

Clarke nodded. "Well ya, I still have to agree on the name, but I mean, we all have our jinx's, at least yours sorta makes sense."

"Alright, ya," he cleared his throat. "Now what about Antonio?"

"We are not naming him that."

"Damn it princess"

"Hey I agreed to have it start with A at least.

Bellamy sighed, nodding at her.

"Then why don't you suggest a name?"

Clarke smiled. "Easy Alavask"

"Where'd that name come from?" He asked.

"I came up with it when I was a little girl."

Bellamy hummed. "Hmmm, I don't mind that actually, but I have 1 more name to suggest"

Clarke looked at him in wait.

"Augustus"

Clarke also hummed. "I don't mind that name either."

They sat there in silence for a while. "Go get some rest princess, I've got him." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"He's my responsibility too you know."

Bellamy chuckled. "Then by all means princess, stay."

It had only happened on a few occasions that she had accidentally fallen sleeping his cabin. But this time, it was on purpose.

So when Miller walked in on them the next morning, the baby on Clarke's chest sleeping, and Bellamy lying on his side watching, he didn't question it. Only walked out.

A/N :

VOTE:

Pick the name you like best between the two written below and write it into the review. Your opinion is taken into consideration.

Alavask or Augustus


End file.
